Cinta Masa Remaja
by Chery Onyx 'Cheo
Summary: Sejak Sasuke kecil ia terlalu ditekan oleh orang tuanya, ia tidak pernah bergaul dengan dunia luar karena sang Ayah mengatakan itu bisa merusak moralnya. Tapi sejak saat itu juga masa-masa indah Sasuke hilang sudah, tak ada yang bisa merubah terkecuali seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang ditakdirkan untuk merubah sikapnya dari Kami-sama...


**SASUSAKU**

**Disclaimer Naruto : "Masashi Kishimoto" (Japanese)**

**Author This Fanfic : "NwK"**

"**Broken Home"**

**Summary :**

**Sejak Sasuke kecil ia terlalu ditekan oleh orang tuanya, ia tidak pernah bergaul dengan dunia luar karena sang Ayah mengatakan itu bisa merusak moralnya. Tapi sejak saat itu juga masa-masa indah Sasuke hilang sudah, tak ada yang bisa merubah terkecuali seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang ditakdirkan untuk merubah sikapnya dari Kami-**_**sama**_**...**

**Chapter 1**

_FlashBack_

"Ayah, bolehkah aku bermain bersamanya?" tanya Sasuke pada Ayahnya sambil menunjuk seorang anak berambut kuning.

"Jangan Sasuke, dia bisa merubah sikap terhormat keluarga Uchiha. Jangan pernah mencoba bermain bersama siapapun belum cukupkah Itachi kakakmu Hn?" tanya sang Ayah sedikit membentaknya.

Sasuke menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia merasa sedih, kesal tapi tak berani bertindak hal lebih pada Ayahnya. Hingga akhirnya sejak saat itu Sasuke tak pernah mencoba keluar dari rumah terkecuali untuk hal-hal penting menurutnya.

_End of FlashBack_

Sasuke sekarang sudah menginjak kelas 1 SMA, dia bersekolah di SMA terfavorit di Konoha. Selama di sekolah semua orang men-cap Sasuke sebagai siswa pendiam tapi tak jarang ia sering mendapat sebuah pernyataan cinta dari para siswi disekolahnya.

Sekarang ia sedang berada diparkiran sekolah, setelah memarkirkan sepedanya Sasuke berjalan menuju kelas nya. Seperti biasa semua siswi menatapnya kagum namun tak berani.

Tak dapat Sasuke pungkiri, ia memang senang dengan sikapnya seperti ini karena mungkin sudah menjadi kebiasaan sehari-harinya. Memang keluarga Uchiha dipandang luhur oleh semua orang ditambah dengan sikap Sasuke yang tak pernah bertele-tele, namun bukan berarti selama ini Sasuke tak ingin mempunyai teman. Di perasaannya yang paling dalam ia merasa kesepian karena sang kakak berbeda 4 tahun denganya sehingga Sasuke tidak bisa menganggap teman pada Itachi.

Ia terus berjalan dengan wajah dinginnya, Sasuke tak peduli sekitarnya ia tak pernah melirik apapun yang menurutnya tak penting.

"Sasuke!" panggil seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai teman terdekatnya.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya, seorang pemuda yang dulu ingin Sasuke jadikan teman sekarang menjadi kenyataan setelah ia menginjak SMA.

"Ayolah Teme, kenapa dengan raut wajahmu? Kenapa kau selalu menekuk wajahmu? Sayangkan banyak yang menyukaimu namun mereka tak berani." Jelas Naruto.

"Diam Dobe, aku sedang tak mood saat ini." Jelas Sasuke dengan nada lurus dan datar.

"Ok baiklah, aku pergi menemui Hinata. Jika kau butuh panggil saja!" jelas Naruto sambil ber lari.

Sasuke tak merespon apa-apa walau dengan anggukan kepala pun tidak.

Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa berpikiran apa lagi.

.

.

8 jam pelajaran sudah selesai, ia sekarang bisa pulang dengan tenang ke rumahnya.

.

.

Sasuke sedang berada didalam mobil _sport_ lamborghini nya. Ia menyalakan lagu dalam mobilnya dengan sangat kencang namun tiba-tiba...

CKITTTT

Mobilnya mendadak berhenti membuat badannya terbanting kedepan.

Sasuke melihat kearah depan memastikan seseorang yang membuatnya berhenti mendadak. Ternyata seorang gadis beramubut merah muda yang sedang melamun tapi menyebrangi jalan.

Segera Sasuke keluar dari dalam mobil dan mendekat kearah gadis yang mungkin sedang _syok_ dengan keadaan barusan.

"A-apa aku ma-masih hidup?" tanya gadis itu seperti gumaman.

"Hn. Baka, untuk apa kau melamun jika kau menyebrangi jalan?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

Gadis itu masih tetap diam.

"Bisakah kau tidak berada ditengah jalan? Aku ingin melanjutkan perjalanan kerumah." Pinta Sasuke masih tetap datar.

Gadis itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil melanjutkan nyebrangnya.

Sasuke hanya menatap punggung gadis itu sebentar kemudian masuk kedalam mobil dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

.

Gadis tadi itu bernama Sakura, ia baru pindah dari Suna sehigga ia belum tau semua tempat yang berada di Konoha. Sakura pindah karena Ayah dan Ibu nya bekerja di kota Konoha sehingga memaksanya untuk ikut.

Detak jantungnya masih sangat cepat karena kejadian barusan. Sungguh orang itu sangat membuat Sakura trauma dengan menyebrang.

.

.

"Tadaima." Ucap Sasuke sambil masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Okaeri Sasuke, bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Mikoto sang Ibu pada anaknya.

"Hn, baik." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kalau begitu ganti bajumu dan makan bersama." Jelas Ibu nya.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya. Dirumah sekarang terdapat ia dan Ibu nya karena sang Ayah akan pulang larut malam sebagai direktur di Uchiha Corporation dan Itachi sudah bekerja di Ame.

"Sasuke tolong kau antar ini ke tetangga baru kita ya... tak baik jika kau selalu diam dirumah." Pinta Mikoto.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya, sesudah makan ia langsung pergi ke tetangga yang baru di isi rumanhnya.

Ting Tong

"Sebentar.." ucap seorang gadis dari dalam.

Sasuke berhenti menekan bel setelah mendengar respon seperti itu.

"Ada yang-" perkataan gadis itu terpotong tatkala melihat Sasuke lah yang berkunjung kerumahnya. Mata gadis itu membulat melihatnya. "-bisa aku bantu?" lanjut Sakura setelah sekian lama hening.

"Hn, Ibu ku menitipkan ini sebagai ucapan selamat datang pada tetangga baru." Jelas Sasuke.

"Eh? Arigatou Gozaimashu, ucapkan salam balik pada Ibu mu ya..." sang gadis yang tak lain Sakura sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kau bisa memanggilku dengan Sasuke saja." Sambung Sasuke.

"Iya ha ha.. arigatou Sasuke dan aku Sakura Haruno kau bisa memanggilku Sakura saja." Jelas Sakura.

"Hn. Kalau begitu aku pamit pergi." Pinta Sasuke.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

Sejak saat itu mereka berdua menjadi lebih dekat, bahkan saat Sakura pindah sekolah yang sama dengan Sasuke juga mereka sering berangkat bersama.

"Aku pergi Ibu." Pamit Sakura pada Mebuki.

"Iya hati-hati nak..." jawab Mebuki.

Sakura mengangguk, setelah pamit pada Ibu nya ia berniat pergi kerumah Sasuke untuk berangkat bersama. Namun sepertinya sekarang bukan sedang hari sialnya, ia melihat Sasuke sedang berbicara dengan jarak dekat bersama seorang gadis.

Sakura menelan ludah kemudian berjalan tanpa melihat lagi Sasuke yang memanggil namanya.

.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke.

Namun Sakura tak sedikitpun membalikan badannya.

Sasuke segera pamit pada Hana, istri Itachi dan pada Ibu nya untuk segera pergi.

Sasuke sedikit menginjak gas pada mobilnya sehingga setara dengan langkah Sakura yang sedikit berlari.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke lagi sambil keluar dari dalam mobilnya.

"..." Sakura tak menjawab apapun namun ia hanya diam melihat mata Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau pergi? Aku sedari tadi sedang menunggumu baka." Jelas Sasuke.

Mendengar panggilan baka Sakura semakin merasa kesal terhadap orang yang berada didepannya.

"Kau bertanya kenapa aku pergi eh? Cari saja alasannya, aku kecewa!" jawab Sakura.

Sasuke mengerti Sakura bersikap seperti ini, yah walau bagaimanapun otak cerdas nya cepat bekerja.

Ketika Sakura akan melangkah Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa kau cemburu melihat aku berbicara dengan seseorang sehingga kau berjalan tanpa peduli ke belakang?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura diam melangkahkan kakinya.

"Hn, aku punya dua pilihan yang harus kau jawab." Sasuke mulai memasang tampang dinginnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura kemudian ketika melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang seperti sedang marah.

"Jika kau cemburu kau pergi, jika kau tak cemburu masuk kedalam mobilku. Jangan jawab hanya lakukan." Sasuke memberikan pilihan yang sukses membuat Sakura bingung.

"Ta-tapi..." perkataan Sakura diputus olehnya sendiri ketika menyadari jangan dijawab maksud Sasuke.

Dengan berat hati ia melangkah ke dalam mobil Sasuke, walau dalam hati ia memang cemburu pada sikap Sasuke tadi.

"Hn." Dengus Sasuke sambil berjalan dibelakang Sakura dan masuk kedalam mobil.

.

.

Sakura terus diam saja didalam mobil, ia enggan berbicara pada Sasuke tentang apapun itu. Ia merasa sangat kesal entah karena apa.

"Sakura, apa kau cemburu pada kakak iparku?" tanya Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura terbelalak.

"Ma-maksudmu?" tanya Sakura seolah-olah ia tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Kau satu sekolah dengan ku di sekolah favorite hanya karena hal spele kau tak mengerti?" sindiri Sasuke.

"Ma-maksudku tadi kau memberikan pilihan bahwa jika aku tidak cemburu aku masuk kedalam mobilmu bukan?" Sakura mencoba mengelak karena sudah tanggung malu.

"Kau kira aku tak mengerti kau masuk karena apa? Kau masuk karena gengsi yang kau dulukan." Jelas Sasuke.

Sakura kembali bungkam.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berselingkuh jika kau ada Sakura." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Baik. Lainkali aku tak akan berangkat bersama denganmu jika kau terganggu." Ketus Sakura.

"Cermati perkataanku Sakura!" ulang Sasuke sedikit kesal karena respon Sakura.

"Aku sudah cermati bahwa jika ada aku kau tak akan bisa selingkuh karena aku menyukaimu-" Sakura menutup mulutnya sendiri ia tak sadar terkecoh dengan perkataan Sasuke. Sehingga Sakura tak berani berkata lebih lanjut.

Sasuke tertawa pelan ternyata Sakura memang dalam jebakannya.

"Baik aku akui aku menyukaimu kau puas?" tanya Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibir ranum nya.

"Hn, karena itu juga aku tidak ingin melihatmu kecewa karena aku ingin melihatmu gembiri apabila kau sedang bersamaku Sakura." Jelas Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi Sakura terbelalak mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang kedua kalinya.

"Kau mengerti sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Pintar padahal aku saja tak mengerti-" Sasuke sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

"-aku bisa menyukaimu." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Ka-kau pasti sedang bercanda! Iya kan?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menggeleng cepat. "Apa raut wajah seperti ini lelucon?" tanya balik Sasuke.

Sakura kembali diam, ia akui tak ada yang bisa membalikan perkataan Sasuke.

"Aku anggap sebagai sebuah sanjungan." Kata Sakura menghela nafas singkat untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tak karuan.

"Bukan sanjungan baka, ini sebuah pernyataan apa kau kurang paham?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Kau serius?" tanya Sakura masih tak percaya.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Emm ..." Sakura bingung harus menjelaskan apalagi atau pun mengelak.

"Apa kau ingin jika kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura serasa akan pingsan karena tak percayanya. Ia mengangguk ragu-ragu namun dengan senang hati.

"Bagus tak ada lagi penghalang untuk kita, untuk saling terbuka dan lebih dekat." Jelas Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sakura ikut tersenyum namun dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Semoga kau tak memberiku harapan palsu ya Kami-_sama_." Seolah berdo'a pada Tuhan Sakura langsung menyimpan tangan didepan dada.

"Hn. Kami-_sama_ mengabulkan do'amu." Potong Sasuke.

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Dan sekarang Sakura dan Sasuke mereka sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah Konoha High Gakuen.

Sasuke turun dari mobilnya bersama Sakura. Mereka bagaikan sepasang kekasih yang sangat cocok karena Sasuke yang dingin dan tampan juga Sakura yang cantik dan periang. Sehingga ketolak belakang sifatnya itu bisa membuat keduanya saling melengkapi.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Chapter 2**

Namun siapa sangka, karena Sakura berdekatan dengan seseorang siswa disekolahnya Sasuke langsung menganggapnya selingkuh-_-...

(Hai Sasuke bukan seperti itu arti selingkuh)

Dan akhirnya Sasuke membalas Sakura dan mereka bertengkar dengan bayaran hubungan kasih mereka diujung tanduk.

(Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya)

Mereka berdua tak ingin bertemu karena salah sangka masing-masing. Bahkan berangkat sekolah memang mereka bersama namun tak ada perkataan yang dilontarkan dari dua sejoli itu.

**Chapter 2 Selesai (Cuma prediksi) :) **

*Readers makasih yang sudah mensuport atau mengasih ide-ide, you all the best... I need a review from everyone because it all make me know and I will change story if my story was wrong*

_**OK! Arigatou Gozaimashita Minna-san ;)**_


End file.
